a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that can be used to dismantle or install a glass side panel of computer successfully without using screws.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional side panel of computer is fixed on a side of the computer with screws. Therefore, a tool such as screw driver has to be used when the side panel is to be dismantled or installed. However, in addition to requiring labor work and time upon dismantling or installing the side panel, the operation cost of the product itself will increase. Furthermore, most of the related industries will drill holes on the glass side panel and lock the glass side panel with screws, which damages the strength of the glass side panel itself and provides no protection to edges and corners of the glass side panel. All of the above factors will result in the risk of shattering the glass side panel during operation and the shattering of the glass side panel will induce a safety issue to the operators. Hence, there is a need for improvement in the heat dissipating device.